Bad Things
by Nikki Ross
Summary: Theodora Salvatore niece of Damon and Stefan, dancer and owner of her own studio, lover of Mason Lockwood, sister of Zack Salvatore, and cousin of Eliza. Haden Mikaelson sister of Kol, Klaus, Elijah, Finn, and Rebekah, dancer at Thea's studio and her trainee, in love with Jeremy Gilbert, These girls understand the struggles of vampire family members. Jeremy x OC & Mason x OC x Kat.
1. Chapter 1: In the End

Theadora was laying in bed when she heard a knock on her door.

She groaned, " what is it Zack?"

" Thea, could you come down stairs when your done getting ready," he said through the door.

" Okay," she said. Thea got out of the covers and went to the bathroom to shower. When she was done she got out and wrapped herself in a towel. She ran over to her closet and looked through it. She found a pair of torn up jeans and a black top that crossed in the front showing some cleveage. Thea went over to her dresser put her earring and locket that her Uncle gave her on and ran down stairs. She was almost down the staircase when she heard a familiar voice.

" It couldn't be," she muttered to herself. She walked further down the steps and went into the kitchen, " Zack, everything okay?" She asked coming through the door. Thea stopped when she saw who was sitting at the table with her brother.

" Uncle..." She stammered. She backed away slowly, " Uncle Stefan. Wha.. what are you doing here?"

" Thea, you don't have to be afraid of me," he said sitting up and walking towards her.

" Yeah, you said that last time and still have the briused lip. So your word means nothing to me."

He sighed, " I know and I'm so sorry I did that, but I'm not like that anymore."

She didn't relpy she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the house. Stefan sighed, knowing how she felt about him.

" Uncle Stefan give her time," Zack said walking over to the vampire.

" I gave her 15 years Zack, how many times do I have to apologise."

" And she had to have Uncle Damon save her from you 15 years ago. She's been afraid ever since and you know as well as I do she doesn't scare easily," Zack said to his uncle. Stefan nodded and went to get ready for school. Zack sighed and went back to the counter to finish his coffee.

 **xxxxx Line Break xxxxx**

 **Theadora's POV:**

She was in her car driving to her studio. Ever since he hit her she had been afraid of him. When she got to her studio she parked her car, turned it off, and went inside. When she walked inside she was greeted by her trainee, Haden.

" Hey Thea," she said walking over to her.

" Hey Haddy. What are you doing here? Don't you have school?" Thea asked her.

" Yeah I was just working on one of the routines," she said her British accent showing.

" Okay. Go get ready for school. I'll see after."

She nodded and ran out of the room, " Haddy,"

" Yeah!" The girl replied putting her shoes on.

" I know you like Jeremy Gilbert."

She stayed quiet, " I just want to say good luck."

" Thanks," she said and went outside.

Thea went into the main room were the student's particed. She sighed, Thea had alwaysed love dancing. When she was little and her Uncle Damon would visit they would dance. She , of course, had to stand on his feet because of how short she was. Thea missed her Uncle Damon epecially when her Uncle Stefan was back.

Damon had been the only one to protect her that day. He got Stefan away from her, he was the only one she trusted.

 _Flashback:_

 _Thea was running through the Salvatore boarding house. She ran down a long hallway and saw her Uncle Stefan sitting at his desk. She smiled and walked into his room._

 _" Hey Uncle Stefan."_

 _" Theadora, I told you, you don't come in here without knocking," he said looking at her._

 _" I know, sorry."_

 _" it's okay. So ,given you're here, What's up?" He put his pen down and leaning on his hands._

 _" Uncle Day, said you were anxious. I wanted to see if you were okay."_

 _He sighed and stood up, " I'm fine."_

 _" I know but you say that but I worry."_

 _" I am fine," he said again._

 _" I just..." She was cut off._

 _" I'm fine."_

 _" Uncle Stef..." She started. B_ _efore Thea could finish she hit the floor. She felt a stinging pain across her lip and cheek. Thea reached her hand up to her lip and pulled if back. She looked at it and saw blood. Thea looked up at her uncle and noticed his face has shifted. She screamed before she could do anything else she was pushed against the wall behind her. Damon ran into the room and pulled Stefan off her._

 _End of Flashback._

Thea walked further in the room. She ran her hand along the bar and showed a slight smile.

" You know you really should lock the door," a voice said behind her.

She turned around and saw her Uncle Damon, " maybe I should, I mean, you came in."

He smiled and she ran over to him and jumped in his arms. Damon spun her around and set her down next to him.

" hey kid," he said happily.

" hey Uncle Damon. What are you doing here?"

" I can't come see my favorite niece?" He asked jokingly.

" are you here because uncle Stefan came back?" She asked. Her voice quieter than before.

" nothing's going to happen to you. Not while I'm here," he said placing a hand on her shoulder, " besides I need my partner in crime."

She smiled at him, " I'm guessing this doesn't involve sneaking around the house?"

He closed his his fingers enough to show and inch, " it involves a little sneaking. That's why I need you, you're the best a sneaking around."

" Fine. What do you need me to do?"

" I knew you'd agree," he said hugging her. She laughed with him.

 **xxxxx Line Break xxxxxx**

 **Haden's POV:**

I hopped in my car after saying goodbye to Thea. I drove to school and parked. I turned the car off and grabbed my bags. I rushed inside and bumped into Jeremy.

" Oh, I'm so sorry," I said frantically.

" Haddy, it's fine, okay, we just bumped into each other," he said calming me down.

" I know, I know. Um.. so how have you been?" I asked him.

He sighed, " I've been better. What about you?" He asked as we walked down the hall way.

" The summer was bloody boring, but I hoping this year will be bareable," I said as he chuckled, " What?"

" Nothing. I just think it's cute how you go from American to British accent," he answered smiling. _God why is he so cute?_ I thought to myself as we walked down tye hall. It became a regular thing with us last year, I would accidentally bump into him. We would start talking and he would end up walking me to my locker.

" Well, here you are Haddy," he said smiling.

" Thanks Jeremy," I said. He nodded and walked away to talk to Vicki.

I wanted to tell him what I was , but I couldn't drag him into my family issues. God knows I have allot of them, with everything my families done I couldn't do that. Not to him. The only person in town who knew what I was , was Thea and that happened by accident. You know how you forget how to think and speak around someone you really like, well, that's what happened when I was around Jeremy. And I love it.

Caroline ran up to me, " Haddy, good your here."

" Where else would I be?" I asked.

" I don't know anyway. There a new guy , his name is Stefan Salvatore," she said frantically.

" Care, calm down okay. I'll talk to him for you , but I have my own live life to deal with."

She winced, " Jeremy?" I nodded, " if he can't see how amazing you are then he's not worth it."

" You say that everytime."

" And I'm always right," she laughing. I laughed with her and went to fined Bonnie.

" There they are," I said tapping her shoulder.

" Okay, come on," she grabbed my arm and dragged me over to them.

" Hey Bon," I said quietly when we got over there.

" Hey Haddy," she said back.

" Off of me," Elena said loud enough for us all to hear, " Haddy, have you heard from your siblings?"

" Um.. no. Not in awhile I'm sure there fine though," I said removing the sadness from my voice. My siblings have always been a rough topic for me.

" Okay, we should get to class," Bonnie said changing the subject. We all nodded and went to class. I walked passed where Jeremy as and sghed at the though of him self- desturcting. I had history first so I went to Tanner's room.

" Ms. Mikaelson, always the first one in my room," he said.


	2. Chapter 2: Lights

" Ms. Mikaelson always the first one to my class."

" Is that a problem Mr. Tanner?"

" Not at all." He said as I took my seat.

" So what will we be learning about today?"

* * *

 **Thea's POV:**

I was sitting on a chair that we have out for parents. Uncle Damon was sitting across from me.

" So what did I just agree to?"

" You remember that girl I used to tell you stories about?" he asked hoping to get out of giving me a long description.

" Yeah."

" Remember how I said she was locked in a tomb?"

" Yeah. Wait you said there was a way to get her out," he nodded, " that's what I'm helping with."

" Yep," he said popping the 'p' at the end. Before I could say anything the phone rang.

" I'll be right back."

I ran to answer the phone. I picked it up and answered, " hello."

 _" Theadora. Good you answered."_

" Carol, why wouldn't I?"

 _" Because I need to asked you a favor. We agreed to start planning early for the Miss. Mystic Falls pageant_ _. We were all hoping you could teach the kids the dance."_

" I'd have to look at my schedule, but I'll let you know."

 _" thank Theadora." She said before hanging up._

I put the phone down and ran out to the main room.

" So your helping high schoolers learn a dance from the 1800's?"

" Yeah. Basically only two people in town know how to it."

" You and.." he started.

" Mason Lockwood."

" Lockwood? Like founding family Lockwood's?" He asked standing up.

" Yes. Mason and I used to dance together. Before.. before he moved to Florida."

" Okay you never pause inbetween sentences, so what was going on?" Damon asked.

" Umm.. we were together in high school. We danced to toghther at the Founders Party. And after awhile he decided to move to Florida."

" Oh," he said understanding

* * *

 **Hadens POV:**

" Stefan!" I called. He turned around to face me.

" Way of saving Elenas ass back there."

" It was nothing he said." Trying to avoid the subject.

" How did you know all that stuff?" I pushed knowing something wasn't right.

" It was nothing I'm just a history buff," he said trying to convince both himself and me.

I sighed and walked away. I found Caroline and pulled her into the bathroom.

" What's wrong Haddy?" She asked while fixing her outfit.

" I talked to Stefan."

" And.. " she said anxiously.

" I think you should stay away from him."

" What? Why?" She asked looking at me like I just kicked a puppy.

" Care, something's off about him. I just want to protect you."

She sighed knowing I was right, " I know that's all you ever do. Hads, I thank you some much. Besides he caught up in Elena Gilbert land anyway."

" How about I come over and we just watch crappy romance movies and eat our weight in food."

" Well, tonight we all decided to go to the Grill." She said to me.

" We decided or Elena decided?"

" Please you have to come," she begged.

" Fine I'll be there."

" Great bye now," she said leaving the bathroom. I sighed think about what I got myself into.

* * *

 **Theadora POV:**

The studio filled with kids as I was in my office. I usually waited for Haddy to show up so she could learn the ropes. I was looking something up on my laptop top when my door busted open revealing Haden Mikaelson.

" Thea, do you think another Vampire could be in town?" She asked keeping her voice down. She sat across from me after throwing her bag on the floor.

" I don't know. I mean it could be possible. Why?"

" There's this new kid in school and he seems off. He's "17" but he knew things from way back in the day." She said pressing her point.

" So maybe he just likes history a lot."

" No, this is like he lived through it. He knew this stuff like I know stuff from the 900's."

" I don't Haddy. Maybe you should just drop it."

" I guess. I don't want to draw to much attention to myself," she said agreeing with me.

" Exactly," I said standing up, " now let's get to work."


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet Dreams

After class Haden was exhausted, but she remembered she promised Caroline she would go to the Grill. She got whatever energy she had left and drive down to the restaurant. When her car stopped she got out and noticed Caroline looking for her. Haddy smiled at the thought of having someone care about her. She walked to the door of the Grill and opened it. Haden walked over to Care's table and sat down next to her.

" You look like Hell," Care said to best friend.

Haddy laughed, " Yeah, Thea's making my life Hell. She is running us to the ground because of the competition coming up."

Caroline grew worried, " You are coming to the Bonfire tomorrow. Right?'' panic clear in her voice at the thought of Haden not begin there.

" Care calm down? I don't have class tomorrow. So yes I'll be there," she stated. Bonnie laughed the two blondes bickering before her. She stopped when she saw Elena walk in with Stefan, " I'm gonna check on Matt real quick."

Haden slide it of the seat and went to go talk to Matt, " hey Matt." Haden said making him jump.

" Haden, what did we say about sneaking up on people," Matt said trying to clam his hear rate.

" Sorry," She winced. She saw Matt look over at the table, " if it makes any difference Matt, if she choses Stefan over you then she's and idiot. I don't trust him."

He chuckled at what the smaller girl said, " yeah, join the club. We met every Saturday."

" See there you go. You made a joke and you didn't Elena to do it. I think you'll be fine," Haden said patting his shoulder.

" Thanks Haddy," he said smiling.

Haden turned to walk back to the table, " anytime Matty."

She walked back to the table and sat down in Caroilne's lap given that there was no more room. She listen to them talk about Stefan and about him going to the bnfire.

" Hey Care it's getting late want me to drive you home?" Haden offered the blonde as she got off her lap

" Yeah," she replied getting up. The two walked out of the Grill and into Haden's car, " I still don't understand how your able to drive when you're younger than me," Caroline said jokingly.

After pulling away from the Grill Haden spoke, " I told you that was a bad idea."

" I know, " Care admitted, " I just there was a slight chance he'd go for me," she said sadly.

" If he can't see how amazing you are then he isn't with it," She said quoting Caroline. She laughed and changed the subject to Haden.

" So how are things with you and Jeremy?" She asked in a suggestive tone.

" Urg.." The brown eyed blonde didn't not want to go through this again, " Care, in honesty I'm getting tired of chasing after him."

" Okay, so let's make him chase after you," Haden turned her head away from the road to look at her friend, " I'm serious. Come over to my house after school, I'll make you all pretty, and then get some hot guy to hit on you. So we can see how Jeremy reacts."

" Caroline, I'm not promiscuous," Haden winced thinking back to all the men Rebekah had been with. Before she could responded the car stopped. Care sighed and got out she waved to her friend and went inside her house. Haden shook her head and pulled away from the Forbes residents.

When she got to her house she paid the car and went inside. She threw her bags by the entrance and walked up the stairs to her room.

* * *

Thea sat in her room going over her schedule for the month. Her brain was running on all cylinders and didn't hear someone at the door of her room. She heard a knock and jumped at the shock. Thea turned around and saw Stefan standing by her door.

" What do you want?" She angerily as she sent her red pen down.

Stefan held his hands up in surrender, " I just want to talk."

Theadora sighed knowing she had to talk to him eventually, " Fine. Come in," she said motioning for him to come through the door.

" Thea, I'm so so sorry for what I did to you. I was freaking out and were cincconce about me. I.. I never wanted to hurt you. I understand that you trust Damon more than you trust me. But your family Thea."

She sighed, " I was about two when this happened, but someone came into my room one night. I don't know who they were looking for but I felt anger and betrayal," she explained getting a confused expression from her uncle. Before he could responded he heard a knock on the door.

" Thea, please stay up here till I tell you otherwise.," She nodded her eyes widened with fear as her uncle left.

Stefan walked down the steps of the Boarding House to the main room. He saw the front door wide open and went to see what happened. He poked his head out the door. He saw nothing but the darkness of the night. He went to shut the door when someones foot stopped it. He opened the door again and this time saw a dirty blonde, green eyes girl holding the door open.

" Elizabeth!?" A mix of confusion and shock in voice.

" Hi Daddy," she said innocently


	4. Chapter 4: Complicated

_" Elizabeth," a mix of confusion and shock in his voice._

 _" Hi Daddy," she said innocently_

* * *

She stood in the doorway waiting for him to invite her in. When she realized he wasn't going to she sighed.

" The house isn't in your name anymore is it?'' she asked angrily.

" We all agreed to put the house in Thea's name after the last incident,'' he replied crossing his arms, " You know what's funny that fact that you're here. I thought you didn't want anything to do with this family.''

She laughed at her father's comment, " A girl needs her father. Are you going to get Thea or leave me out here all night?''

Stefan left the room leaving the younger blonde out on the porch. She tapped her fake blood red nails against the wood of the door getting angry the more she waited. She stood up straight when she heard footsteps coming towards the door.

" Beth," Thea said in shock.

" Miss me? Oh, and it's Eliza now,'' she asked snarkily.

" Always," she said before looking at Stefan, " Why am I needed down here?'' Thea asked looking at Stefan.

He sighed, " After the last incident here Damon, Elizabeth, and I all agreed to put the house in your name," Her eyes widened before he continued, " You're the only one who could invite her in."

" He's right, so if we could get this show on the road. I would like to come inside it's a little cold."

Stefan jumped trying to stop her, " Thea this is your choice.''

" I know," She looked back Elizabeth, " Come in.''

" Thank you,'' Eliza walked through the threshold of the house looking around as she did so.

" Thea go upstairs and call Damon," Stefan said not looking at her as he spoke.

" But,'' she started.

" Thea please," she nodded and went upstairs to call Damon.

" Like what you've done with the place," She said walking around she stopped at a stand that had a book on it. She picked it up flipping through the pages.

" What do want ,Elizabeth,? I know your not just here cause you need me. You actually hate me," he stated trying to find her reasoning.

Eliza sighed setting down the book she was holding, " I may hate your past actions , but I don't hate you," she said walking closer to him, " I didn't hate you when you were on your ripper binges, I don't hate you now that your clean, I hate you when you ignore me and choose everyone else, but me."

" Elizabeth, you're my daughter. You mean everything to me, but back then I had just lost your mother. You reminded me so much of her. I couldn't look at you without thinking about what I'd lost."

Before he could continue he heard his brother's voice, " I got a call about a family reunion. I must say I'm a little hurt about just being called," Damon said walking into the room.

" trust me you didn't miss much," she said stepping away from her father.

" Hello brother, Elizabeth,'' he crossed his arms as each of the vampire Salvatores stood at different ends of the room, " So why was I called if you don't mind me asking."

" Ask Daddy Dearest," Eliza said not making eye contact.

* * *

Haden was driving home after dropping Caroline off. Her day had been hell and going home to an empty house made it worse. Her family had a lot of people four brothers, one sister. She was used to not having the privacy she craved, but now she was alone. Not only alone but stuck never moving forward, unchanging. After living through decade after decade she was tired. Her siblings were gone in someway. But she could never escape her family, and one in particular would make her pay for running away. She pulled into the driveway of the empty house. She had felt pain, loss, wrath, and envy. Love and loneliness were never on that list until now, it was cutting through her like a knife and she couldn't make it go away.

Some would say she was broken and some broken thing could not be fixed. She turned the car of and got out. Haddy stared at the house with her once bright eyes. Her eyes used to be filled with such wonder and light, but now after 1,000 years the light had burned out. And emptiness and sorrow filled them. Her laugh that all her siblings adored had died when her brother Henrik passed. The only thing that was left of the old Haden was the body that the dead soul lived in. For years she had thought about what would happen if one of The Five had found them, sometimes she even prayed they would find her. She knew they was nothing left she lived her life and was on running on gasoline and borrowed time.

* * *

Damon looked at his brother after what Eliza had said, " Well ,brother, why did you have Thea call me.''

" I have my reasons," Stefan said not giving them the satisfaction of why he asked her to him.

Eliza laughed figuring out the reason, " You had her call him because you don't trust me. Since you went clean you're not as strong as you used to be, so you called him."

" The reason I had Thea call him doesn't matter," Stefan finally said dropping the topic.

" Fine, I'm gonna get some sleep," She said walking towards the steps. She turned her head back to ask him, " My room still exist right?'' she asked.

'' Yes,'' they said in unison as she walked up the steps.

* * *

Hadden pushed open the door and looked at the dark interior, Home Sweet home," she muttered walking in the rest of the way.

* * *

" Let the fun begin,'' Eliza said happily looking around her room with a smile on her face


	5. Chapter 5: Walk Away From the Sun

Haden woke up her blue eyes squinting at the light. She groaned at the bright light shining through her window. She pushed herself off the bed and sat up. Haden looked over at the time and realized she had to get to school. She got ready and rushed out the door, completely forgetting to feed before she left. She walked into the school building not even being late.

'' Haddy!'' Caroline yell running over to her, " So the Bon-fire's tonight.''

" I know you would never let me forget,'' Haddy said sarcastically.

" So, am I coming over yours or are you coming over mine?'' The blonde asked the brunette in front of her.

Haden thought for a minute, " Well your Mom would kill you if she knew you were going to a party, so mine.''

Caroline nodded and walked off. Haden laughed at her friend and how she acted. SHe began to walk when again she bumped into Jeremy.

" We really need to stop doing that,'' Jeremy said laughed as he steady her.

Haddy laughed with him, " Yeah. Um..'' she started as they began to walk to her locker, " I was wondering, if maybe you wanted to hang out sometime?'' she asked finally taking the risk.

" Are you being serious?'' He asked her shocked.

Haden's head snapped up from the ground, " I can't tell if your asking because you don't want to or..''

He cut her off, " I want to believe me, but I just wanted to check and make sure I heard you right.''

" Yeah you heard me right,'' She said as they finally got to her locker. She turned to face him and leaned against the metal door.

Jeremy nodded, " Okay. How about we meet up at the Grill. Or we could hang out at the bon-fire,'' he said smiling.

" For what I want to tell you, i suggest we go somewhere more private.'' Jeremy shot her a confused look not knowing what to say to that, " Before you say anything I am not nor have I ever been a strumpet.''

Jeremy couldn't help but laugh again, " What does that even mean?''

" A whore,'' she said exasperated, " strumpet is jsut a nicer term. Don't you think?''

" yeah,'' He looked over and saw Vicki, " Look I'll text you okay.''

Haden sighed as the man she had a crush on left. She opened her locker grabbed her books getting ready to go to her classes. She waked passed the office and saw a blonde standing by the desk.

" Haden, thank God,'' the secretary called from behind the desk, " come here please.'' Haddy walked through the door and stood next to the blonde.

" Something I can help with?'' the brunette asked confused.

" Yes. This is our new student Eliza Salvatore, she's related to Stefan. I was hoping you could show her around.''

Haden looked at the girl next to her and nodded. She thought about how long the day was going to be as she walked Eliza around the school.

* * *

 ** _Eliza's POV:_**

It was great being back home, the only thing that sucked was I was being forced to go to school. I got up after finally getting enough sleep to function. I got dressed and walked down the stairs to hear Dad, Thea, and Zach talking.

" Guys,'' I yelled form the top of the steps. As soon as I did this the voices stopped. I smirked and walked into the kitchen, " So what are you guys talking about?'' I asked not looking at them as I poured coffee into a mug.

" Nothing just still wondering why you're here,'' Dad said emotionless as he looked at me.

I laughed and turned to face him, " Careful , Daddy, you're starting to sound like Grandpa,'' I said walking out the kitchen door and to my car. I smirked in victory taking a sip of my drink. I got in and drove to school.

I got there a few minutes before first period started. I walked into the office to get everything sorted out.

" Haden, thank God,'' the lady in front of me exclaimed, " come here please.'' The girl walked through the door and stood next to me. I could have sworn I'd seen her before. but I didn't say anything.

" Something I can help with,'' she asked confused.

" Yes,'' the secretary said, " This is our new student Eliza Salvatore, she is related to Stefan, I was hoping you could show her around.''

She looked at me for a moment like she was contemplating saying no. Instead , though, she nodded and lead me around the school. She lead me around, show me where my classes were, introduced me to teacher and then I told her I was fine on my own. I sighed just wanting this day to be over.

* * *

 ** _Thea's POV:_**

Why couldn't my family be normal. Most families fight, I know that, but my family would actually end up killing each other. I know I can't help but love them they are my family, I just normal. Be able to invite people over and not worry about my Uncle's killing them, that would be nice, but then we wouldn't be Salvatore's. We the only Founding family with the best kept secret. And we don't plan on telling anyone about it.

* * *

 ** _Haden's POV:_**

I couldn't help but panic, I texted Jer to meet me by the tree we used to use. We would just sit by the tree and talk for hours, until Elena would come pissed that we were out so that. I heard the door bell and ran to answer. When I saw my blonde best-friend I pulled her inside and slammed the door shut.

" What's going on?'' she asked as I dragged her up the stairs.

" I'm freaking out,'' I said pulling my hair, " I asked Jeremy if he wanted hang out, he said yes, and we're meeting by our tree and I'm freaking out.''

Care laughed at me, " This is great this is what you wanted ?'' she asked me with a smile. I nodded sheepishly, " Now then let's she what we have in here that will help.''

Caroline walked over to my closet and started sorting through my clothes. After a half hour of Caroline being Caroline, she was done. I was finally allowed to look in the mirror and my eye's widened.

" Wow,'' I breath out. My hair was lightly curled, she put on very natural makeup, I was wearing a pair of holey shorts and and a red crop top with a black cropped leather jacket and a pair of heeled boots, " You did this in a half hour?''

" Yep,'' she said happily, " now we have to go if you don't want to be late.

My phone went off as we walked out the door.

 _I'll see you at the tree_

 _\- Jer._

I felt a pit in my stomach, I knew there were tow things I had to tell him. One that I loved him since I met him and two that I was one of the oldest vampires in history. Should be no problem right.

* * *

 ** _Jeremy's POV:_**

I was worried. I knew I didn't talk to Haddy as much as I should have, but I didn't know why she wanted to meet here. I froze when I heard someone walking towards me. I squinted to see who it was.

" Haddy,'' I said shocked. She looked amazing and I couldn't deny it made me forget what I was worried about.

" Hey Jer,'' she replied smiling as she walked towards me. I smiled back something I've only done around her this year.

" So why here?'' I finally asked leaning against our tree.

She shrugged, " Why not? We used to come here all the time and tell each other everything. But I realized that I haven't been truly honest with you.''

I looked at her wondering what she meant, " So what did you want to tell me?'' I asked walking closer to her.

'' One I have had one of the hugest crushes on you since I met you,'' this made stand up straight. The thought of her actually liking me, made me happy, " before I tell you the second one I need you to promise not to tell anyone.''

" Why? What could be so bad that I can't tell?'' I asked moving from the tree.

" I just need you to promise,'' She said about ready to cry.

" Okay. I promise.''

" I'm.. I.'' she stuttered trying to find the right words, " God, this is a lot harder than I thought it would be.''

" Just tell me,'' I said placing both of my hands on her shoulders

" I'm a vampire.''


End file.
